Studying
by Gspot32
Summary: Studying what? HARD M. xD


So...Happy....I could die....

X-maz Smut NC-XXXXXXXXX

I don't known shit...

Gretchen didn't hear or notice the door began to open.

Claire silently shut the door and turned around at what she saw.

Gretchen had one foot on her desk's bottem draw and the other on top of her desk.

Arching slighty in front of her computer's screen.

Her left hand was on her desk – supporting herself.

The other hand was in between her legs.

'Holy shit...' Claire thought with a blush. 'I can't move my feet....nor my eyes away from this.....I can't believe...the young woman...who kissed her a few weeks ago...is back in 'their'.......

Gretchen let out a whimper. "Claire...."

Claire's eyes almost bugged out of her head. 'dorm.....................'

"..Mmmff....Baby.....please...Claire....." Gretchen moaned out this time.

Claire never felt this.

This insane hurricane of heat at her core – her heart, then her stommach....and at the same time it flowed into her brain and her center.

She glupped softly and walked over to Gretchen's position.

Claire saw body sweat and Gretchen's upper teeth were biting into her lip.

Claire's hurricane was pushed into catorgy 3.

Gretchen whimpered again, she was using a glass dildo and a lot of spirit with lube.

Over her swollen clit, no less......

Claire moved behind her slowly, not thinking.

She lean downward to be at Gretchen's level, steadying her breathing.

Gretchen had no clue what was about to happen to her.

Claire leaned forward – placing her lips on Gretchen's very sweaty neck and kissing it.

Gretchen let out a load moan and then her eyes went wide. "Cl...." She was cut off when she felt a hand snake around her waist and placing those fingers over her stommach and also Claire's teeth sinking into her neck. "Fuck....." She whimpered out.

"Relax..Gretch....it's me.." Claire spoke softly, then licking Gretchen's ear and smiled softly when felt Gretchen's body tense. "I'm...."

"Please..." Gretchen moaned wrapping her left arm around to Claire head.

Claire sucked and lick softly over Gretchen's neck, smirking on to Gretchen's skin.

"Yeah...?" Gretchen softly asked.

"Don't stop what you were doing, Gretch....I want to....." Claire rambled on.

"Stay with me?" Gretchen's heart pounded at the words and when she felt Claire's free hand landed on her hip.

Gretchen just merely rolled her eyes back in her head when she felt Claire's mouth on her ear and felt her finger tips on her stommch clench. Next, she felt Claire's hand leave her hip, wraping it slowin around her face and melt lips.

Moaning into the supriseing kiss, again she felt Claire smirk.

"Mmmmfff.." Gretchen went into the kiss as she felt the hand leave face and placed it on the hand that was between her legs.

Claire layed her hand over Gretchen's hand, still kissing her – breaking the kiss and looking her in the eyes.

'She wants me to...' Gretchen thought and gave in.

Gretchen began to rub her glass dildo against her throbbing and swollen clit. She felt Claire's arm and hand move with hers. They still had remand with eye contact, till Gretchen's eyes shut – feeling Claire's hand leave Gretchen's stommch and move upward.

Claire sigh sofly, feeling the soft and firm breast – her was shocked when she felt Gretchen roughly place her lips on hers. Both their right hands were moving in sync with each other, while Claire was softly kneeding Gretchen's brest and still being kissed by her.

Gretchen broked the kiss. "Claire...." She moaned out.

"What baby..." Claire purred out, herself was getting turned on by this, she didn't know how to react to this new feeling. Seeing how.....she couldn't feel pain.

Gretchen bit down on her bottem lip...feeling Claire pushed onto her hand and the glass dildo. "Please..." She moaned out.

"Hmmm?" She went, pinching Gretchen's nipple and switching hand to the other.

"Fuck!" Gretchen bit down harder, close to drawing blood. "I need you....." She whimpered when she felt Claire push again on to her. "....inside me...." She moaned out as she entered the glass dildo into herself.

Claire's eyes were trained to what Gretchen's hand was doing and she let out moan, without even thinking and then she whimpered when she felt Gretchen's lips on her neck. "Gretch...." She sighed.

"I want you....." Gretchen broke her hold on her neck to speak. "...so bad..." As she shoved the forgian object inside her....deeper. "Claire...." She panted, keeping eye contact with Claire. "Please...."

Claire was blushing as she place her lips over Gretchen's kissing her softly and she pinched her nipple again, causing Gretchen to arch more. She then snaked her arm down to Gretchen's.

She then pushed Gretchen's hand away – take hold of the glass dildo and slowing thrusting into Gretchen at the same time forcing her tongue into Gretchen's mouth.

Gretchen moaned into Claire's mouth and broke the kiss. " Claire...." She bucked to her hips to me Claire's hand.

Suddenly, Gretchen couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to feel skin and she wanted it now. She forced herself up and gently taking her to floor – moaning as she felt the dlido push upward, roughly.

Claire was eyes wide, blushing.

"Sorry..." Gretchen said and was about to get off and was force back down on the dildo and into kiss.

Claire was kiss her roughly, broke it and removed the dildo, tossing it to the floor, she ran her fingers over Gretchen''s dripping lips.

Gretchen hissed out at feeling this.

Feeling Claire's fingers on her.

It was driving her crazy.

"I need...." She hissed out and rolled her eyes back. "I want to feel your skin, Claire...." She asked, resting both of her hands on Claire's shoulders, looking at her and she was just as shocked when she saw Claire nod.

Claire's shirt was removed with easy and felt Gretchen arch into her, because the cool air got to Claire's skin and she brushed a little to hard on Gretchen's clit. "Sorry.." Claire went and was cut off by Gretchen's lips.

Gretchen pushed her chest into Claire's silk bra, snaking her arms around to her back, unhooking and moving away. She then pushed there chests together, she smirk now.

Not Claire as she whimpered into the kiss and wraped her arms around Gretchen's body. Pulling her back on the floor. She then felt Gretchen's hips laying between her yoga pants. She knew she was wet.

"Can I..." Gretchen began, blushing. "take the pants of....I'll leave underwear.." She asked, looking downward and then head shot up with a smile.

"Yes.." Claire said softly, flushed.

Gretchen slowly untied the yoga pants. Taking them off swiftly and just staring at the sight before her. "Claire....your so beautiful..."

Claire blushed deeply as Gretchen moved back to lay ontop of her, kissing her softly. "Make love to me, Claire." Her eyes got wide at what Gretchen had ask her.

Gretchen getting little upset with the way Claire's reaction was she spoke. "You...." Was cut off by Claire's lips on hers being pulled closer. Gretchen rolled and Claire to lay on their sides. Kissing sofly, then roughly as Claire pushed herself ontop of Gretchen.

Claire laid her hips between Gretchen's.

Grinding into her softly, she cup and kneeded both of Gretchen's breast.

Gretchen wrapped her legs around Claire's hips, pushing herself harder into Claire, breaking the kiss. "Please...inside me..." Gretchen moaned out, still pushing into Claire's hips and bit down on her bottem lip as she felt two fingers enter. She didn't feel Claire move her hand there. "Claire..." She opened her eyes, looking right at Claire who was flushed.

"Is this right?" Claire asked shyly, feeling her fingers inside of Gretchen, curling them upward.

Gretchen's eyes when huge, not thinking that would happen right away.

"Sorry..." Clair said.

"Sokay....it feels good, don't worry.." Gretchen whimpered out, softly grinding into Claire's hand.

Claire did her actions few more times and Gretchen bit into her – hard. "I'm close, Claire...." Gretchen moaned out, removing her mouth from Claire's neck to looking at her and then closing her eyes, but open them.

"I wanna see you, Gretch..." Claire stated softly, curling her fingers upward, thrusting into her.

Gretchen whimpered. "Claire....God..." She kept eye contant.

"How does it feel..?" Claire ask thrusting out and rubbing her thumb over Gretchen's clit.

"....like all my..." Gretchen moans again. "All my nerve endings are miss fireing over and over....Fu..." She moaned.

Claire watch the woman below her, climax. She never could image it was going to be like that. Withdrawing her fingers from Gretchen she crawled upward, placing soft kisses all over her face. "Thank you..." She heard Gretchen say. "For what?" She asked. "You didn't have to..." Gretchen stated and was cut off by Claire's lips.

TBC – Someone needs to write the morning after....Claire's turn.....

Deal is....you have to write more talking....like.....Gretch asking her..."Hows this?" "Are you alright?"

I think Mr. James would do it justice....whose up for it?

Winner will be given a piece of my Abstract Art...MADconcepts....


End file.
